


Natasha Black Widow x Reader: I'm Home

by Persephonie_Muses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Foot massages, after a long day at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonie_Muses/pseuds/Persephonie_Muses
Summary: Natasha gets back from a pretty rough mission and you decide to give her a foot massage. Just a bunch a cute, lovey fluffiness.





	Natasha Black Widow x Reader: I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events of my last Natasha x Reader fic--Grounding.  
> This can be a stand-alone, but if you want more character/story depth  
> I would advise reading the other story first.
> 
> Key:  
> (c/n)- code name  
> (n/n)- nickname  
> (f/s)- favorite snack
> 
> Enjoy!

**I'm Home**

 

You were sitting on the couch of your shared apartment waiting for your girlfriend to get home. She was on a mission- without you. You hated that Fury did this, but he was convinced that if the two of you were put on missions together, emotions would get in the way of your objectives. Has he met Black Widow?  _ (N/N) _ ? Obviously, he hasn't because the two of you would never throw a mission because of your emotions. Let's see what he'll do when the world needs saving again. Is he going to keep two of the most vital Avengers off of that task?

This thought put a smirk on your face as you continued to eat you (f/s). You sighed deeply, looking at your phone again. She was supposed to be- **click click.** You felt like a dog how your ears almost perked up at the sound. You scurried to the kitchen before the door opened all the way.

"I'm home, (N/n)," you heard a voice yell. You can hear the small groan that escapes her lips as the door closes. "(Y/n)! Are you in the kitchen," she asks as- you can only guess- she begins to strip off her uniform and you hear the material hit the floor. You walk out with a smile on your face, a beer in hand.

"Hey, gorgeous," you greet, handing her the beer you had plucked from the cooler. She grabbed it gratefully and took a long swig of the cold drink.

"Mmm," she hummed. "That was good," she straightened herself from unzipping her boots- a mischievous look on her face as she made her way closer to you. Leaning in, she gave you a sweet and simple kiss before pulling back. "But that was even better," she smiled charmingly as she noticed the heat rising ever so slightly to your (s/c) cheeks. You found yourself getting caught in her depthful green orbs yet again- something you found yourself doing quite often. Shaking away your mesmerized state, you gave her a quick kiss before grabbing her slender hand and pulling her across the apartment to the couch.

"Come on," you said. "Let's watch something," you offered. You knew that after a mission, all Natasha wanted to do was sit down with a cool beer or glass of wine and watch a little TV. She always insisted that the mindlessness of daytime TV helped to calm her down after a tough mission, but you knew better- that was just her excuse to be able to watch her favorite shows. She trudged along behind you, groaning with each step she took. You smiled back at your girlfriend as you pulled her onto the couch beside you.

"Oww," she sounded, just as she sat down- her side twisting awkwardly as to relieve the pain there. You frowned at this as you enveloped her into a warm embrace.

"Aww, my poor baby," you cooed, beginning to pet her soft red hair softly. "This one really did a number on you, didn't it?"

Natasha grunted in return, her face buried tiredly in your chest. She inhaled deeply and let out a long slow breath. She loved your scent and it always seemed to relax her. You smile down at her and realize she hasn't taken off her shoes yet. Wordlessly, you lift yourself up and begin to discard her tactical boots. You can't help but notice the small flash of pain that stretched across her features as you do this.

"Sore?" You ask her, though it was rather rhetorical, as you continue pulling off the other shoe- careful as to not cause her anymore discomfort.

"Yeah," she cringes. "I had to chase the guy a couple miles through the woods before finally catching up to him." She bent down and began to examine the redness of her ankle. "I guess I'm not as graceful as you when it comes to running through obstacles," she sighed. "It would've been a lot easier if you were there." She smiles as she gives you a peck on the lips. She wasn't very happy with Fury's decision either. You cock your head to the side, your hands running over Nat's ankles softly. With a quick nod to yourself, you get up quickly.

"I'll be right back," you tell her, and with that, you disappear into the bedroom. Natasha watches you curiously as you sit down on the floor, two bowls of steaming liquid next to you- one warm water, the other lavender oil. You dip your hands in the water to heat them before taking Natasha's foot in your now warm hands. You gently roll her ankle clockwise then counterclockwise. After a couple moments of manually relaxing Nat's ankle, you dip your hands into the lavender oil and began applying it to her feet, ankles, and calves. After making sure Nat's skin was thoroughly coated, your thumbs gently knead the soles of her feet. You felt Natasha's tension melt away immediately, a small sigh escaping from her lips. After giving her other foot the same treatment, you turn your attention directly beneath the ball of her foot, moving your thumbs in semicircles, working back and forth horizontally. Nat hummed in vocal appreciation- her heart swelling with contentment.

"This feels amazing," she said, her voice audibly relaxed. You simply smile and continue massaging her ankles. After about thirty minutes your fingers were beginning to cramp, so you knew you were close to being done. Starting at the outside of her ankle, you find where the muscle meets bone and you begin to glide your thumb along this line all the way up her shin, applying slight pressure. Natasha let out a small hum as you continued to work her now rather relaxed muscles. You withdrew your fingers and wiped your oil clad hands on the small towel next to you, smiling upon noticing that Nat had seemed to doze off a little.

Just as you were about to stand to put all of the items away, you feel her slender hands wrap around your wrist and she pulls you up on the couch next to her.

"Thank you for that. I really needed it," she said kissing the crown of your head. She rests her chin on you before speaking again. "Whatever did  _ I  _ do to deserve someone like  _ you, _ (y/n)?" She asks in a small voice. Her words warm your chest, and you can feel yourself blushing as you gently scratch your cheek.

"I have no idea," you reply. "You probably couldn't do it again, though," you joke. Natasha laughs that beautiful laugh you love and she smiles that genuine smile you absolutely adore. "Seriously, what did _I_ do to deserve _you_?" You continue. Natasha's laughter dies down and she looks at you with the most love absorbed look you've ever seen. She thought about everything you've ever done for her and how she had yet one more thing to add to that list.

"You were your naturally beautiful and kind self," she whispered, thinking about how lucky she truly was to have you. "I love you, (y/n)" she whispered, leaning in slowly. Your eyes flutter shut when you feel her sweet lips slide across your own.  _ I love you, too... _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, some of you might know this story from FF.net. I’m getting more serious about my writing commissions, so I’ve decided to branch to different sites, and re-upload my older stories on said sites.
> 
> PM me for Commission Specifics


End file.
